


"Fix you" {Solangelo}

by Geisterkoenigin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Zuerst traurig dann fluff, traurig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterkoenigin/pseuds/Geisterkoenigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot zu Fix you mit Solange, weil es perfekt passt. *~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fix you" {Solangelo}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, das hier ist mein erster Oneshot. :D Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne gesehen und jetzt viel Spaß, tschüss! :)

Hey, das hier ist mein erster Oneshot. :D Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne gesehen und jetzt viel Spaß, tschüss! :)

-

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

Nico wusste, dass dieser Tag einer seiner Schlimmsten sein würde. Er wollte aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen. Doch sein Körper ließ dies nicht zu. Er versuchte jeden Tag mit seinen Mitmenschen zu interagieren, doch wie sehr er es auch versuchte, es klappte nicht. Alle sahen ihn als den kleinen, komischen Sohn des Hades, der immer wieder abgehauen und meistens alleine war. Seine äußerliche Erscheinung machte dies nicht besser. Schwarze Klamotten, ein schwarzes Schwert und Augenringe des Todes (wortwörtlich) ließen ihn abnormal wirken und niemand wollte mit einem abnormalen Jungen reden, geschweige denn, befreundet sein. Aber der Geisterkönig wollte seinen Look nicht aufgeben. Seine Lieblingsfarbe war nun mal schwarz, na und? Deswegen war er ja nicht automatisch ein schlechter Mensch. Okay, seine Augenringe störten ihn auch, aber egal wie viel er am Tag davor trainierte und müde war, kaum lag er im Bett konnte er nicht schlafen und wälzte sich im Bett herum. Doch konnte er es, hatte er Alpträume. Irgendwie ist das wohl normal nach seiner einsamen Zeit im Tartarus, hoffte er. Nico konnte keinen lebenden Mensch fragen. Percy und Annabeth hatten sich, doch er musste sich alleine durch den Tartarus kämpfen, ohne jegliche Unterstützung, ohne jegliche glückliche Gedanken, ohne jede Hoffnung. Wäre seine Schwester Bianca dabei gewesen, hätte sie ihm gesagt, er solle nicht so pessimistisch denken und hätte sie beide schneller da rausgeholt.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Jetzt hatte er den empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Bianca. Heute vor vier Jahren war sie gestorben. Der sonst so kühle Nico di Angelo konnte nun seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die flüssig aussehenden Diamanten hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf seinem Gesicht. Der Geisteskönig weinte still. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, dies war schon immer so, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn irgendwer hören konnte, denn Nico würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn ihn jemand beim Weinen erwischen würde.

Seine Schwester war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben gewesen. Bianca war da als seine Mutter starb, sie war da als sie ins Lotus Hotel gebracht wurden. Bianca war sogar da als er sie immer mit seinem albernen Kartenspiel 'Mythomagic' nervte oder als sie Percy, Annabeth und Grover kennenlernten. Doch dann änderte sich alles. Sie schloss sich den Jägerinnen der Artemis an und Nico war so unendlich wütend und gleichzeitig traurig in seinem Inneren. Wie konnte sie ihn einfach alleine lassen? Noch schlimmer wurde es als sie auf den Auftrag mitging und das Schlimmste war, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Wieso hat sie ihr Leben für eine lächerliche Figurine für Nico geopfert? Nico würde es nie verstehen. Als Percy ihm die Nachricht überbrachte war er so unendlich sauer auf Percy und gleichzeitig auch auf sich selbst, weil er nicht verstand, wieso er solche Gefühle für den Sohn des Poseidon hatte. Der Geisterkönig flüchtete vor Percy, vor seinen Gefühlen, von Camp-Halfblood, vor Allem. Niemand konnte Bianca ersetzen, da war er sich sicher, niemand würde sich so für ihn einsetzen, wie sie es getan hatte. An die nächsten Jahre dachte er nicht mehr detailliert. Er dachte immer an Bianca und wie sehr er sie vermisste, da Percy für ihn, den Göttern sei Dank, gefühlstechnisch nur noch Geschichte ist. Dafür stand jetzt jemand Neuer im Mittelpunkt und wieder konnte Nico es ihm nicht sagen. Wie soll man auch seinem besten Freund sagen, dass man ihn mehr liebt, als irgendjemanden bisher? Ganz genau, man sagt es ihm nicht, frisst die Gefühle in sich hinein und irgendwann würden diese heraus kommen, so wie heute. Niemand könnte ihm helfen außer sein bester Freund, Hüttenältester von Hütte 7, Will Solace. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihm. Schon wieder in einen unerreichbaren Jungen verliebt. 'Ganz toll', dachte sich Nico, 'Nicht.'

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Als Will Solace zum Frühstück ging, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte er. An seinem Tisch bemerkte er plötzlich, dass Nico di Angelo nicht da war. Sonst setzte er sich zu ihm und schaute, dass er genug aß und quatschte nebenbei mit dem Hadessohn. Doch heute musste er sich zu seinen Geschwistern setzen, nachdem er ein Teil seines Essens geopfert hatte. Er liebte zwar seine Geschwister, nur waren sie nach Sonnenaufgang schon so aufgedreht. Das war Apollos Segen, er hat zum Glück nur ziemlich wenig davon abbekommen, dafür redete er aber manchmal nur in Haikus, wenn er aufstand ohne, dass er es wollte, das ist auch nicht gerade toll. Der blonde Junge schlang sein Essen herunter und machte es sich zur Aufgabe Nico zu suchen. Beim Weg zu Hütte 13 schaute sich Will immer um, ob er nicht doch einen verschlafenen Nico fand, der gerade zum Frühstück gehen wollte. Doch nichts. Er kam bei der düsteren Hütte an. Seine Gedanken überlegten was er als nächstes tun sollte, 'Was soll ich jetzt tun? Anklopfen? Aber er hört mich ja nicht, falls er noch schläft. Ich gehe einfach rein, es ist ja nur ein schlafender Nico. Immerhin habe ich ihn schon oft schlafend gesehen' So schlich er, leise die Tür öffnend, in Nicos Hütte. Er sah Nico in Embryohaltung im Bett liegen. Will sah wie Nicos Oberkörper bebte. Nico weinte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Der selbsternannte Doktor war wie erstarrt. Die Zeit vergessend stand er bei Tür, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein Deathboy sagte doch immer, dass es ihm gut ging, wieso lag er dann weinend in seinem Bett? Etwas sehr untypisches für Nico holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Ein Schluchzer. Okay, es war eine Sache wenn Nico weinte, aber wenn er sogar schluchzte, dann war er in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung. Da Will immer das Verlangen hatte, seinen Nico zu helfen, ging er langsam zu Nicos Bett. Der Sohn des Hades lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so setzte er sich auf das Bett und legte Nico eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nico. Was ist denn los?" „Verschwinde, Solace!", versuchte Nico den Heiler anzufauchen, doch vergeblich, es klang eher nach einer verzweifelten Bitte. Doch Will wäre nicht Nicos bester Freund, wenn er nicht nachfragen würde. „Nico, egal was mit dir ist, was du getan haben solltest oder wie es dir geht, ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich, hoffe ich doch. Ich will dir helfen, wollte ich schon seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Also bitte, bitte sag' mir was los ist. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich so zu sehen. Du bist mir mehr wert als alles auf dieser Welt. Wenn du mich lässt, werde ich versuchen dich wieder glücklich zu machen. Damit du die Welt wieder mit ihren Farben siehst und in dir ein Feuer brennt, welches sich Freude nennt. Lass mich dich heilen. Physisch wie auch psychisch. " Will war den Tränen nah und das hörte man ihm an. Seinen Nico so zu sehen, tat ihm seelisch weh. Deswegen wollte er alles tun um ihm zu helfen.

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

„Ich will alles über dich wissen, Deathboy. Alle deine Höhepunkte des Lebens und deine Tiefpunkte. Am Liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ich die in Zukunft an deiner Seite mit erleben würde. Dass wir im Hohen Alter beieinander sitzen und wir überglücklich sind mit den Entscheidungen, die wir getroffen haben, aber vor allem mit uns. Ich hoffe, ich kann dann mit Stolz behaupten, dich glücklich gemacht zu haben und, dass du dich freust, dass du dich darauf, nein, auf mich eingelassen hast. Aber auf diesen Moment müssen wir uns noch hinarbeiten. Also, erzähle! Ich will wissen was meinen Nico so unendlich traurig macht, dass ihm Tränen aus seinen wundervoll- Ähm, ich meine, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht strömen." 'Das war knapp Will', dachte er sich nach seiner Rede, 'Hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt. Das wäre dann zu viel für ihn. Er hat genug Probleme, da braucht er nicht noch einen Jungen der auf ihn steht. Nico ist ja hetero.' (Irgendwo weit, weit entfernt lachte Cupido über diesen Gedanken so sehr, dass er Probleme mit seiner Atmung bekam. Obwohl er ein Gott war!) "Meinst du das echt so?", schniefte Nico, "Denn wenn das nur Mitleid ist, kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Ich brauche das nicht! Ich will einfach nur das Menschen mich akzeptieren, nicht mich mit ihrem falschem Bedauern einschnulzen. Zum Hades nochmal! Gibt es nicht einen Menschen, der mich wirklich braucht?" Will überlegte bevor er leise antwortete: "Ich brauche dich." Das stimmte, Will brauchte Nico, deshalb sagte er noch einmal lauter: "Ich brauche dich! Wirklich. Ich schwöre beim Styx, ich schwöre bei allen Göttern und allem was mir heilig ist. Und weißt du wieso? Weil ich dich..." Nico hörte erstaunt auf, 'Was will er sagen? Doch nicht etwa-' "liebe", stelle Will seinen Satz leise fertig.

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

"Aber... Was? Ich meine, ich mag dich auch... Sehr... Vielleicht zu sehr. Doch... Was?" Will musste schmunzeln, seinen Nico so verwirrt zu sehen war einfach das Süßeste auf der Welt. "Ich, Will Solace, liebe dich, Nico di Angelo." Will hoffte, dass er das Gestottere von Nico richtig gedeutete hatte.  
'Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist Nico jetzt schon sehr lange still? Vielleicht habe ich es wirklich falsch gedeutet. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen.' "Sorry, Neeks, Ich dachte, ähm, keine Ahnung was ich dachte, ich werde jetzt mal gehe-" Will wurde plötzlich von einem Lippenpaar aus seinen Lippen unterbrochen. 'Warte mal! WAS? Lippen auf seinen?' Wills Gedanken schwirrten im Labyrinth des Dädalus, doch er war noch dazu fähig den Kuss zu erwidern.  
Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder, lehnten sich mit der Stirn am jeweils anderen an und lächelten sich verliebt an. Draußen hörten sie allzu bekannte Stimme schreien: "Jaaaaa! Sie haben sich endlich geküsst, Bro! GEKÜSST. OTP Solangelo haben wir gut erledigt!" Nico stöhnte genervt auf: "Ich werde Jason und Percy umbringen!" Der Geisterkönig dachte nochmal darüber nach was Jason gerade so reizend geschrieen hatte. Solangelo war irgendeine Mischung aus ihren Namen und somit ihr Pärchenname. Doch waren Will und er jetzt überhaupt zusammen? Er sollte lieber nachfragen, bevor er wieder alles falsch deutet und zuviel hinein interpretiert. "Will, sind wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen, oder nicht?" "Nichts lieber als das, Death boy." Und so begann ihre Beziehung mit ihrem Kuss und Will hatte recht, sie wurden glücklich.

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you


End file.
